HOT
by domJason
Summary: Spencer is going to visit Toby because Hanna told her their relationship will suffer if she doesn't make time for him. When Spencer arrives, she catches Toby masturbating. What will happen then? Smut:) Pretty sexual in most chapters (regarding chapter 1)
1. Hanna's Advice

Spencer stared at the floor and said, "I don't feel like I'm giving him anything... I totally block him out, and I barely make time for him in my life. All this -A drama's got me completely off-guard, and I just don't know what to do."

Hanna rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid, Spence. The solution here is obvious! You gotta be a good girlfriend and make some time for him. I wouldn't wanna lose a hottie like Toby."

Spencer's eyes widened, "Hanna!"

"You know it's true," Hanna awkwardly grinned. "Haven't you ever seen his six-pack? Damn..."

"Of _course_ I've seen his six-pack before," Spencer snapped. "If you've seen Toby's six-pack, obviously I have! I used to sit by him while he worked at our house. He's hot, but it's just so weird that one of my own friends is saying that about my boyfriend."

"Don't be so possessive," Hanna laughed.

"He's _my_ boyfriend, though," Spencer smirked. "You don't see me talking crap about how sexy Caleb is, do you?"

"I hope not," Hanna smiled. "Oh, but Caleb's hotter than Toby."

"Is not!" Spencer protested. "Hey, and when have _you_ seen Toby shirtless? Have you been doing anything with him that I don't know about, Hanna?"

"What the _fuck_?" Hanna turned to Spencer with her eyes widened. "You think I'm having a secret sex-affair with your boyfriend! That's jacked up, Spence. First of all, I'm with Caleb. And second of all, I don't see Toby as anything more than a friend. Oh, and _third_ of all, I would _NEVER, EVEN IF SATAN SAID HE'D KILL ME IF I DIDN'T_... I'd never take Toby from you."

"Good," Spencer satisfactorily smiled.

"What are you still doing here?" Hanna asked.

"You want me to leave?" Spencer rolled her eyes, a little hurt.

"_No_, I don't want you to leave," Hanna said. "You need to go find your man and please him! You don't have to do anything sexual with him... I know you're not ready to play your V-Card, 'cause you're the good girl in this town. You have a serious relationship with him, so spend some time with him. Maybe force him to watch a chick flick. It'll be fun. You should_ want_ to spend time with him."

"I do want to spend time with him," Spencer sighed. "The only thing is... I don't have any time to spend with him! If I could, I'd spend every second of freedom with him. But we're always together on the hunt for -A clues. It really sucks."

"You have time right now," Hanna smiled. "You don't need to be with me; you can be with Toby right now. I think it's for the best of your relationship."

"You're right," Spencer nodded. "I need to show him how much I love him."


	2. Caught You, Sexy!

Spencer was walking to Toby's new apartment which was a couple blocks away from the coffee shop Hanna and her were at. She caught the eye of Wren Kingston who was nearby. Oh boy, he hadn't talked to her in a while! Ever since Spencer broke it off with him, he'd been pretty depressed. He'd tell all his co-workers at the hospital about how love hurt and scarred him so badly. Some of the other doctors and nurses got sick of Wren's constant blabbering about how love hurt him. He never told them that the specific girl was younger than him. :)

"Spencer," his British accent rung in her ears. "Oh my, Spencer... I haven't seen you in a while."

She nodded, "Yeah, I've been busy with other things. Uhmm, I'd like to talk to you, but I'm on my way to see someone important, so I've kind of gotta get going. Sorry, Wren... Maybe we can talk some other time."

"Oh, you're busy," Wren sighed. "Well, hopefully we do get another time to chat, right? I'd spend any moment talking with you. Now, before you head off to whatever you're off to; would you care to tell me who this important person is? Is this person a new... You know... _Boyfriend_ of yours? Last time I saw you, we'd just broken up. If you wouldn't mind, I'd like to know what you're up to."

"You haven't heard about my boyfriend?" Spencer frowned, feeling like Toby and her weren't public enough. "Well, I'm actually off to see my boyfriend. I'd rather not lie to you, since you're a doctor and you can detect my lies."

Wren chuckled a little, "I remember this lovely Spencer. I should have known that another guy would be desperate to swoon that pretty face, eh? Oh, and I'm a doctor- not a mind reader. So, who's this new boyfriend of yours? Is he anyone I know?"

"Possibly, but I don't exactly know," Spencer said. "Uhhm, his name's Toby Cavanaugh. Ring a bell to you or anything?"

Wren nodded, "Yes... I remember seeing him at the hospital. He was quite angry with you, and he got upset when I said I knew you."

"Oh, when he was injured because of that scaffold incident and broke his arm," Spencer said. "So you know him, I guess. Why was he angry with me, and why was he upset about me knowing you?"

"Reasons," Wren giggled again. "Now, you're off to see my old patient, so you should be heading off right now. You said it yourself- that you didn't want to waste your time having a chat with me, since you're far too busy!"

"Wren..." Spencer mumbled. "Tell me."

"Alright, I'll be honest with you," Wren sighed. "You walked in Toby's room and we glanced at each other, and I said hello to you, and then you left. Toby asked me if I knew you, and I said yes... And I'm Melissa's ex- fiance. He asked why our wedding broke off, and I said things weren't working out. He said he knew that we once dated, and he asked what we've been doing since you two were fighting. I decided to be honest, and I told him that we kissed a few nights back. He was furious, but promised not to tell that I told. Don't tell him I told you."

"Thanks Wren," Spencer nodded, "Uhmm, I gotta go now."

"Please don't tell him, Spencer," Wren pleaded.

"I won't," Spencer promised.

"Good girl," Wren praised.

_What, so I'm his puppy now? Or am I his little preschooler he has to praise for doing what he said? -Spencer thought_

* * *

Spencer heard multiple moans and jerks coming from Toby's apartment room. She was worried that about him. What if he was cheating on her with some slutty girl? Or what if he was raping some innocent chick? Well, she trusted him enough to know that he wasn't raping anyone... She didn't want to alert him that she was coming, as the slutty girl might have time to hide if she says she is. She thought about what Hanna said- Toby was a hot guy, so the girls must love him for his abs and all... Only one girl loved him for his body, _and_ his own self. That was Spencer.

"Toby!" Spencer screamed as she opened the door and closed her eyes. "Toby, are you okay?"

She opened her eyes, only to see Toby without his pants and boxers. She'd never seen his penis before... She'd seen most of his body, but never his member... She'd seen his abs and legs, as they'd hung out after he showered, where he was only wearing a towel around his dick.

Her eyes widened. Damn.

She was enjoying this view, but she didn't want to say it. Toby stopped masturbating when he saw Spencer. He nervously bit his lip, ready to pull his boxers up.

"Uh..." Toby eyed her nervously. "Spence... I didn't know you were coming over."

Spencer bit her lip, as she really had the urge to have sex with him right now. His member was fortunately large, and his body was a temptation- her own sex-drug.

"I wanted to surprise you," she whispered, "but I think _I_ got the surprise, to be honest."

Toby fiddled with the edge of his boxers, showing Spencer that he'd pull them up right now. Spencer shook her head, "You don't have to... I'm... I'm actually... I'm actually okay with this." He sensed the nervousness in her voice.

"I hope I don't sound like a douchebag when I ask you this," Toby muttered. "Uh, Spencer, since you're okay with this; I wanted to ask you to do me a quick favor. Hopefully it won't y'know... Bother you or anything."

"What?" Spencer simply asked.

"I was obviously jacking off," Toby stared at the floor, "and the only reason was because I realllllyyyy wanted to finally have our first time, but I knew I couldn't make you do anything you're not ready for. If it's not too much to ask, can you help me finish off? I'm not asking for sex, though. I know that's a little too far, right?"

"It's not too far," she smiled.

"You're actually considering it?" Toby smiled back.


End file.
